Anthony Field
"Anthony Field" (born May 8, 1963) is the blue Wiggle and the Wiggle that loves to eat all the time. He plays many musical instruments including the drums, guitar and tin whistle. In the very early days of The Wiggles, Anthony was known as the green Wiggle, but changed because he turned invisible in shots in videos that were green-screened. He is the third tallest Wiggle and loves sports and acrobatic tricks. Song Credits The Cockcoaches Songs * Bingo Bango - Composition (w/John Field) * Dr. Richmond - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field) * Heaven - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field) * Pour Out My Heart - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field) * Fingertips - Composition (w/John Field) * While We're Apart - Composition (w/John Field) * Winona Ryder - Composition * Hey Padre - Composition (w/John Field, Jeff Fatt) * Funk - Composition (w/John Field) [[The Wiggles (album)|''The Wiggles]] * Rock-A-Bye Your Bear - Composition (w/Greg Page) Other Information He is an Australian musician and actor. He is best known as a member of the children's group The Wiggles and the 1980s and 90s band The Cockroaches with his brothers, Paul and John and another future Wiggle, Jeff Fatt. Field is the youngest of 7 children, and grew up in the suburbs of Sydney. He came from a long line of musicians, especially the women in his family. His great-great aunt was "Queenie Paul", known for performing at the Tivoli theatre in Sydney, and his grandmother Kathleen accompanied silent movies in the mining town of Cobar. Field's mother Marie made sure that all of her seven children learned how to play at least one musical instrument. In 1979, while still in secondary school (St. Joseph's College, Hunters Hill, a prestigious boarding school), he and his brothers formed the pop culture rockband, "The Cockroaches" in which he was their guitarist. He took a short break from music to serve in the 5th/7th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment, Australia's regular army from 1982 to 1985, as an infantry soldier, medic, and rifleman. He played the bagpipes in parades and on training missions. When The Cockroaches disbanded in the early 90s, Field enrolled in Macquarie University to study Early Childhood Education. There he met the other members of The Wiggles, guitarist Murray Cook, vocalist Greg Page, and pianist Phillip Wilcher. He recruited former bandmember Jeff Fatt to record their first CD in 1991. Field worked as a preschool teacher for two years before the success of The Wiggles forced him to quit. Field originally wore a green shirt during their concerts, but after a short time switched to blue because green became associated with the Wiggles character Dorothy the Dinosaur, a character Murray Cook created and originally performed. Field created and played the original Captain Feathersword; the role was taken over by Paul Paddick in 1996. He plays several instruments, including the tin whistle, bagpipes, guitar, drums, trumpet, violin, and didgeridoo. Fields act is eating alot. In spite of being named as "Bachelor of the Year" in Cleo Magazine, Field married Michaela Patisteas, a former dancer, in 2003. They have three children, who have joined the Field family tradition of involvement in The Wiggles by appearing in several of their TV shows and videos. In the Wiggly Safari tour in 2003 in the US, Anthony had to go into a hernia operation, so that means he had to miss the tour, so he was filled in by Brett Clarke. In April 2007, Field cut short his US tour by ten days to return home for the birth of his youngest child; his fellow bandmembers appeared on the U.S. version of ''Deal or No Deal without him. Beginning in 2007, Field did some voiceover work for the TV show "RSPCA Animal Rescue," for Channel 7 in Australia. Field is a registered breeder of miniature fox terriers. He is a fan of the Australian rugby league club the Wests Tigers, as well as of singer Julio Iglesias. Field went public about his experience with clinical depression in mid 2007 to draw more attention to the condition. He has stated that "being on the road is a dangerous job for someone with depression," but has dealt with it through diet, exercise, talking about it, and having a good support system (including his wife, and his friend Murray Cook). Field is a devout Catholic. He was made a Member of the Order of Australia on 26 January 2010 for service to the arts, particularly children's entertainment, and to the community as a benefactor and supporter of a range of charities. According to Surfer Jeff, Anthony and Antonio is allergic to peanut butter. But in Taking Off, Anthony is seen eating peanut butter in the music video for its self titled song. People aren't really sure if Anthony is actually allergic to peanut butter, or if the allergy is just a made up characteristic for the blue wiggle. On 6 May 2015 Anthony Field Announces That He Will Retire From The Wiggles On 1 January 2016 Gallery AnthonyasaBaby.jpg|Anthony as a baby BabyAnthonyinaSailorHat.jpg|Anthony in a sailor hat File:BabyAnthonyandhisOlderSiblings.jpg|Baby Anthony and his older siblings BabyPaulandAnthonyField.jpg|Babies Paul and Anthony at Manly Beach Babyanthony.jpg|Baby Anthony TheFieldKidsandJohnPatrickField.jpg|The Field Kids and John Patrick Field Toddleranthony.jpg|Anthony as a toddler anthonyfouryearsold.jpg|Anthony at four years old anthonyasachild.jpg|Anthony as a child TheFieldKids.jpg|The Field Kids TheMaleKidFieldBrothers.jpg|Young Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick AnthonyandhisSiblings.jpg|Anthony and his siblings AnthonyandhisSiblingsinSydney.jpg|Anthony and his siblings in Sydney AnthonyPlayingtheViolin.jpg|Anthony playing the violin YoungAnthonyandPaulField.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field Paul,John,AnthonyandColleen.jpg|Paul, John, Colleen and Anthony Field File:YoungAnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Young Anthony and John KidAnthonyinhisFootballUniform.jpg|Anthony in his football uniform JohnandAnthonyPlayingViolins.jpg|John and Anthony playing violin File:Anthony'sFamily.jpg|Anthony's family Teenageanthony.jpg|Teenage Anthony Younganthony.jpg|Anthony as a boy Paul,JohnandAnthony.jpg|Paul, John and Anthony Olderteenanthony.jpg|Anthony as a older teenager TheFieldsasTeeangers.jpg|Paul, John and Anthony as teenagers AnthonyFieldin1980.jpg|Anthony in 1980 Paul,AnthonyandPatrick.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Patrick Anthony,John,RobandMark.jpg|Anthony, John, Rob and Mark AnthonyinTheCockroaches.jpg|Anthony in the Cockroaches Anthonyinthe1980s.jpg|Anthony in the 80 AnthonyandBoDiddley.jpg|Anthony and Bo Diddley JohnandAnthonyinthe80s.jpg|John and Anthony in the 80s AnthonySinging.jpg|Anthony singing Paul,John,AnthonyandPatrick.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick Anthonyin1982.jpg|Anthony in 1982 AnthonyandtheStarstruckPoster.jpg|Anthony and the "Starstruck" poster Anthonymilitary.jpg|Anthony when he was in the military AnthonyFieldinAussieArmy.jpg|Anthony in the Aussie army AnthonyasaSoldier.jpg|Anthony as a soldier AnthonyinaMudMask.jpg|Anthony in a mud mask JohnandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and John in the army AnthonyFieldPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes AnthonyandJohnPatrick.jpg|Anthony and his father John Patrick Anthony,JohnPatrickandMarie.jpg|Anthony, his father John Patrick and his mother Marie TheFieldBrothersandBobHawkie.jpg|The Field Brothers and Bob Hawkie JeffFattandAnthonyField.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Fatt AnthonyFieldatSydneyAirport.jpg|Anthony at Sydney Airport PhilandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Phil Robinson AnthonyField2.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches". JohnandAnthonyinNyngan.jpg|John and Anthony in Nyngan PaulandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Paul File:Phil,John,AnthonyandTony.jpg|John, Anthony, Phil and Tony TheFields,PhilRobinsonandTonyHenry.jpg|Paul, John, Anthony, Phil and Tony JohnandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and John AnthonyandPaulineField.jpg|Anthony and Pauline Anthonyin1985.jpg|Anthony in 1985 AnthonyinLivePriorityOneConcert.jpg|Anthony in the Cockroaches' Live Priority One concert AnthonyFieldandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony and the audience Paul,PhilandAnthony.jpg|Paul, Phil and Anthony Anthonyin1986.jpg|Anthony in 1986 AnthonyFieldinTheCockroaches.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Wait Up" AnthonyFieldonMicrophone.jpg|Anthony on microphone AnthonyonTelephone.jpg|Anthony on telephone AnthonyFieldandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony File:AnthonyField'sCloseup.jpg|Anthony in his close-up AnthonyFieldonCountdown.jpg|Anthony on "Countdown" Phil,AnthonyandTony.jpg|Anthony, Phil and Tony AnthonyFieldin1987.jpg|Anthony in 1987 AnthonyFieldinTheCockroaches(Album).jpeg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches" album cover AnthonyFieldinShe'sTheOne.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: She's the One" TheFieldsastheCountdownHosts.jpg|Paul, John and Anthony as the Countdown hosts TheFieldsandMollyMeldrum.jpg|The Field Brothers and Molly Meldrum AnthonyFieldonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Anthony on "Hey, Hey, It's Saturday" AnthonyFieldinSmashHitsMagazine.jpg|Anthony in a Smash Hits magazine AnthonyFieldinSomeKindOfGirl.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Some Kind of Girl" John,AnthonyandJohnPatrickField.jpg|John, Anthony and their dad John Patrick AnthonyFieldinDoubleShot(OfMyBaby'sLove).jpg|Anthony in "Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" AnthonyFieldEating.jpg|Anthony's face covered in cake AnthonySingingDoubleShot(OfMyBaby'sLove).jpg|Anthony singing "Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" AnthonyField'sCockroachSpotlight.jpg|Anthony's Cockroach spotlight SteveBalbi,StuartFraser,PaulandAnthonyField.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Steve Balbi and Stuart Fraser PaulandAnthonyFieldonSounds.jpg|Paul and Anthony on Sounds AnthonyFieldinHeyWhatNow.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: "Hey What Now!" AnthonyFieldandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony Field and Peter Mackie AnthonyFieldin1988.jpg|Anthony in 1988 AnthonyFieldin1988Concert.jpg|Anthony in 1988 concert File:AnthonyandJohnattheBrisbaneExpo.jpg|Anthony and John at the Brisbane Expo AnthonyFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Anthony in Brisbane Expo concert AnthonyFieldinYouAndMe.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: "You and Me" AnthonyonMTV.jpg|Anthony on MTV AnthonyFieldinPermanentlySingle.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Permanently Single" AnthonyFieldinAustralia.jpg|Anthony in Australia Anthony,TonyandPeter.jpg|Anthony, Tony and Peter AnthonyFieldatLunaPark.jpg|Anthony at Luna Park Paul,Anthony,TonyandPeter.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Tony and Peter File:AnthonyFieldonCarousel.jpg|Anthony on carousel AnthonyandLuke.jpg|Anthony and Luke YoungAnthonyFieldandRegMombassa.jpg|Anthony and Reg AnthonyinIt'sAnotherSaturdayNight.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: It's Another Saturday Night" Hope.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Hope" music video John,AnthonyandJohnPatrick.jpg|John, Anthony and John Patrick AnthonyFieldatMacquarieUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Macquarie University AnthonyandtheKids.jpg|Anthony and the kids at Macquarie University File:AnthonyFieldinMacquarieUniversityClass.jpg|Anthony in the Macquarie University class AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Anthony Field and Murray Cook AnthonyField.jpg|Anthony playing guitar JohnandAnthonyatCrowleHome.jpg|Anthony and John at Crowle Home AnthonyFieldandGregPage.jpg|Anthony and Greg Page AnthonyFieldatCrowleHome.jpg|Anthony at Crowle Home Greg,AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Greg, Anthony and his nephew, Joseph File:AnthonyFieldin1991.jpg|Anthony in 1991 Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1992 photo Anthony,Clare,JosephandPauline.jpg|Anthony, Clare, Joseph and Pauline AnthonyintheGreenT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in the green T-shirt File:AnthonyFieldin1993.jpg|Anthony in 1993 AnthonyatthePenrithPlaza.jpg|Anthony at the Penrith Plaza AnthonyinGreenShirt.jpg|Anthony in green polo shirt AnthonyonSt.Patrick'sDay.png|Anthony on St. Patrick's Day D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.-Prologue.jpg|Anthony on the early Wiggles in Yummy Yummy AnthonyFieldPlayingFootball.jpg|Anthony playing football AnthonyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Peter Mackie selling merchandise on July 2, 1993 AnthonyasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Anthony as Henry the Octopus AnthonyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword TheFourFieldBrothersatJohnField'sWedding.jpg|Paul, Anthony, John and Patrick at John's wedding AnthonyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|A 1996 picture of Anthony at a Wiggles concert MarchingAlong.jpg|Anthony wearing a green shirt? Jeff,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony in white shirt in "Yummy Yummy" AnthonyonHealthy,WealthyandWise.png|Anthony on Healthy, Wealthy and Wise AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony on stage FelizNavidad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing his Mexican hat in a Wiggles video AnthonyFieldinDorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 promo picture AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" bonus clip AnthonyastheMagicClubJudge.jpg|Anthony as the Magic Club judge in "The Wiggles Movie" Anthony'sTitle.JPG|Anthony's Title Anthonyin1998.jpg|Anthony in 1998 AnthonyandJoseph.png|Anthony and Joseph File:AnthonyFieldandPaulGlynn.jpg|Anthony and Paul Glynn AnthonyandPuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony and a puppet of him in the episode "Hygiene" AnthonyFieldatBacheloroftheYearAwards.jpg|Anthony at "Bachelor of the Year" awards PaulandAnthonyinBlueWiggleShirts.jpg|Anthony and his brother Paul in blue Wiggle shirts AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy AnthonyFieldonRoveLive.jpg|Anthony on "Rove Live" AnthonyFieldatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Anthony at Outstanding Achievement Awards File:AnthonyFieldin2004.jpg|Anthony in 2004 File:Anthony,MikiandLucia.jpg|Anthony, his wife Miki and their newborn baby daughter, Lucia File:Anthony,MikiandLuciaFieldin2005.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Lucia in 2005 AnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Australian Catholic University Anthony,PaulFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony, his brother, Paul and Paul Paddick Anthony,PaulFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesMovie1509.jpg|Anthony as one of the Magic Club judges. Foodman.jpg|Anthony as Foodman FoodmaninTootToot!.jpg|Anthony as Foodman in Toot Toot! AnthonyEatingChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating chocolate WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles Website next to Murray. Anthony,PaulandtheFieldDogs.jpg|Anthony, Paul and the Field Dogs AnthonyFieldandhisDogs.jpg|Anthony and his dogs AnthonyandFergusField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Fergus AnthonyFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Sydney Harbour AnthonyandPasquaField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Pasqua AnthonyandManuellaField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Manuella AnthonyandB2.jpg|Anthony and B2 AnthonyFieldonAirplane.jpg|Anthony on airplane AnthonyFieldinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony in New York City AnthonyFieldandAlRoker.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker Anthony,MorganandDenise.jpg|Anthony, Morgan and Denise AnthonyattheAriaAwards.jpg|Anthony at the Aria awards AnthonyandDanField.jpg|Anthony and his cousin Dan AnthonyFieldonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Anthony on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" Paul,AnthonyandAlex.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Alex AnthonyFieldinhisHouse.jpg|Anthony in his house AnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony in "The Making of Space Dancing" AnthonyFieldin2002.jpg|Anthony in 2002 AnthonyFieldinFlorida.jpg|Anthony in Florida AnthonyFieldon60Minutes.jpg|Anthony on "60 Minutes" AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Anthony Field in "The Wiggles Take on the World" AnthonyFieldatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Anthony at Electric Avenue Studios AnthonyFieldin2003.jpg|Anthony in 2003 AnthonyFieldinCalifornia.jpg|Anthony in California SamMoranandAnthonyField.jpg|Anthony and Sam AnthonyFieldinTrailer.jpg|Anthony inside a trailer AnthonyFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick AnthonyFieldandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Anthony and James Arthur AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorldEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Take on the World" epilogue File:AnthonyFieldonEnoughRopeWithAndrewDenton.jpg|Anthony on "Enough Rope with Andrew Denton" AnthonyFieldatMikalina'sCafe.jpg|Anthony at Mikalina's cafe File:AnthonyandMikiField.jpg|Anthony and his wife, Miki at the wedding File:AnthonyFieldinJapan.jpg|Anthony in Japan File:AnthonyFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Anthony and Larissa File:AnthonyFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|Anthony and Alex File:AnthonyFieldinChina.jpg|Anthony in China File:AnthonyFieldinDecember2003.jpg|Anthony in December 2003 File:AnthonyFieldandBrettClarke.jpg|Anthony and Brett Clarke File:AnthonyFieldinAdelaide.jpg|Anthony in Adelaide File:AnthonyFieldinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Behind-the-Scenes clip File:PictureofAnthony,MikiandLucia.jpg|A picture of Anthony, Miki and Lucia File:PictureofAnthonyandLucia.jpg|A picture of Anthony and Lucia File:AnthonyFieldonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Anthony on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" File:SteveIrwinandAnthonyField.jpg|Anthony and Steve File:AnthonyFieldandJulioIglesias.jpg|Anthony and Julio Iglesias File:AnthonyField,FernandoMoguelandJulioIglesias.jpg|Anthony, Fernando and Julio File:AnthonyFieldandhisFamily.jpg|Anthony and his family File:AnthonyFieldonWhereAreTheyNow.jpg|Anthony on "Where Are They Now" File:Anthony,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria File:AnthonyFieldinPhiladelphia.jpg|Anthony in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania File:AnthonyFieldonRSPCAAnimalRescue.jpg|Anthony on "RSPCA Animal Rescue" File:AnthonyFieldonSuperPopINTERVIEWS.jpg|Anthony on "Super Pop INTERVIEWS" AnthonyFieldin2007.jpg|Anthony Field in 2007. File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato recording studios AnthonyFieldandhisKids.png|Anthony and his kids AnthonyinTheWiggles'2007TourDiary.jpg|Anthony in The Wiggles' 2007 video tour diary AnthonyFieldandFitz.jpg|Anthony Field and Fitz AnthonyFieldonFitzness.jpg|Anthony on Fitzness AnthonyFieldonThankGodYou'reHere.jpg|Anthony on "Thank God You're Here" File:AnthonyFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach Anthony,LuciaandMariaFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria at Manly Beach AnthonyFieldin2008.jpg|Anthony in 2008 File:AnthonyFieldonNationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|Anthony on National Career Development Week File:AnthonyFieldandBennyMarshall.jpg|Anthony and Benny Marshall File:AnthonyFieldinOnTheRoadWithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "On the Road with the Wiggles" File:AnthonyandPaulFieldin2008.jpg|Anthony and Paul in 2008 File:AnthonyFieldin2009.jpg|Anthony in 2009 Anthony-family-425ce.jpg AnthonyFieldonSunrise.jpg|Anthony on "Sunrise" AnthonyFieldandDr.JamesStoxen.jpg|Anthony and Dr. James Stoxen File:AnthonyFieldHanging.jpg|Anthony hanging File:AnthonyFieldExercising.jpg|Anthony exercising AnthonyFieldonBIG106.2FM.jpg|Anthony on BIG 105.2 FM AnthonyFieldandGrahamKennedy.jpg|Anthony and Graham Kennedy Anthony'sBaldHead.jpg|Anthony's bald head AnthonyFieldandSimonPryce.jpg|Anthony and Simon Pryce File:AnthonyFieldandStevePace.jpg|Anthony and Steve Pace File:AnthonyFieldinSydney.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyandLaraField.jpg|Anthony and his niece, Lara AnthonyFieldinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Anthony in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary. AnthonyandPaulFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and Paul at Sydney Harbour TheFieldBrothersin2011.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul in 2011. AnthonyFieldinRome.jpg|Anthony in Rome AnthonyFieldatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Anthony at "ARIA Hall of Fame" AnthonyFieldinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Anthony in "ARIA Awards" backstage AnthonyinTheFieldBrothersT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in The Field Brothers T-Shirt AnthonyFieldin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios Green Room AnthonyandhisFamilyattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and his family at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:AnthonyandhisKidsattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and his kids at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:AnthonyandMikiFieldattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and Miki at the Sydney Entertainment Centre AnthonyFieldonToday.jpg|Anthony on "Today" AnthonyandAntonioFieldonToday.jpg|Anthony and Antonio on "Today" AnthonyFieldStraddlingPullUps.jpg|Anthony straddling pull-ups AnthonyandPaulFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony and Paul in Hot Potato Studios File:AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesRetirementMessage.jpg|Anthony in The Wiggles Retirement Message AnthonyFieldatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony at Tower of London AnthonyasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog AnthonyFieldatOxfordCastle.jpg|Anthony at Oxford Castle AnthonyFieldonPicturesofYou.jpg|Anthony on "Pictures of You" AnthonyFieldandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony and Emma AnthonyFieldatTowerofPhiladelphia.jpg|Anthony at the Tower of Philadelphia AnthonyField,NickHutchinsonandCookieMonster.jpg|Anthony, Nick Hutchison and Cookie Monster AnthonyFieldandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyField,LachyGillespieandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Emma AnthonyFieldon702ABCSydney.jpg|Anthony on 702 ABC Sydney AnthonyFieldinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Anthony in "Greg Speaks!" AnthonyFieldinOCanada!.jpg|Anthony in "O Canada!" TheWigglesin2013.jpg|Anthony with the new wiggles Anthony,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Maria AnthonyFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony in 2013 AnthonyFieldinRestandRestoreCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Rest and Restore" commercial AnthonyFieldinSuperKrillOilCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Super Krill Oil" commercial AnthonyandMikiFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and Miki at Sydney Harbour File:AnthonyFieldinCairns.jpg|Anthony in Cairns File:AnthonyFieldattheCivicTheatre.jpg|Anthony at the Civic Theatre Anthonythevampiresailor.jpg|Anthony The Vampire Sailor File:AnthonyFieldPlayingTennis.jpg|Anthony playing tennis AnthonyFieldinSoldierOnCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Soldier On" commercial File:Paul,AnthonyandJayLaGaia.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Jay La Gaia Henry'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in "Pumpkin Face" end credits as Henry the Octopus File:MartyParty.jpg|Anthony as Marty Party File:AnthonyinWigglyRoadShirt.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Road" shirt Anthonyfamily.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Maria AnthonyFieldinWashingtonDC.jpg|Anthony in Washington DC AnthonyFieldatCotijadeLaPaz.jpg|Anthony at Cotija de La Paz AnthonyFieldinFortStockton,Texas.jpg|Anthony in Fort Stockton, Texas Thenandnow.jpg|Anthony "then compared too "now".|link=Anthony Field/Gallery AnthonyFieldandLeeHawkins.jpg|Anthony and Lee Hawkins AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesWorldTourShirt.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles World Tour" shirt AnthonyFieldandNelsonAspen.jpg|Anthony and Nelson Aspen AnthonyFieldinNewYorkInterview.jpg|Anthony in New York interview AnthonyandhisKidsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and his kids at Sydney Harbour AnthonyFieldinNewZealand.jpg|Anthony in New Zealand AnthonyFieldinSuperKrillOilPlusCalamariCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Super Krill Oil Plus Calarami" commercial AnthonyandPaulFieldatARIAAwards.jpg|Paul and Anthony at the ARIA awards AnthonyFieldandJimmyBarnes.jpg|Anthony and Jimmy Barnes AnthonyFieldandRexKelleher.jpg|Anthony and Rex Kelleher Anthonyinthearmy.jpg|Anthony in the Australian Army Anthony,PaulandLukeField.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Luke AnthonyFieldandBrianStone.jpg|Anthony and Brian Stone AnthonyFieldandJessicaRowe.jpg|Anthony and Jessica Rowe Paul,Anthony,KamahlandAnabelleCrabb.jpg|Anthony, Paul, Kamahl and Anabelle Krabb AnthonyFieldandKamahl.jpg|Anthony and Kamahl TheFieldFamilyin2014.jpg|Anthony's family in 2014 JohnandAnthonyFieldin2014.jpg|John and Anthony in 2014 TheSacredHeartsin2014.jpg|Anthony in "The Sacred Hearts" AnthonyFieldinTeamDoctorsMassageAssistAd.jpg|Anthony in Team Doctors Massage Assist ad AnthonyFieldin2014.jpg|Anthony in 2014 OPaulandAnthonyFieldrehearseCockroaches.jpg|Paul and Anthony rehearsing AnthonyplyaingwiththeCockroaches.jpg|Performing with the Cockroaches in 2014 AnthonyandJohnFieldCockroachesgig.jpg|John and Anthony performing in 2014 AnthonyandJohnFieldCockroachesgig2014.jpg|Anthony with his brother, John AnthonyinTheCockroaches'ReunionConcert.png|Anthony in The Cockroaches' reunion concert Anthony Field & Michaela Patisteas 2012 (2).jpg|Anthony at the Any Questions for Ben? premiere in Sydney, Australia AnthonyFieldin2015.jpg|Anthony in 2015 AnthonyField,SamMcFaddenandLachlanGillespie.jpg|Anthony with Lachy and Sam McFadden AnthonyFieldatheIwakiAuditorium.png|Anthony at the Iwaski Auditorium AnthonyandBradFittler.jpg|Anthony and Brad Fittler Paul,AnthonyandtheSoldierOnCrew.jpg|Paul, Anthony and the Soldier On Crew TheKing.png|Anthony as the king in "Cinder Emma!" show AnthonyFieldin2016.jpg|Anthony in 2016 AnthonyFieldinSoldierOnJam.png|Anthony in the Soldier On jam AnthonyFieldinTheWiggles'ReunionConcertRehearsal.jpg|Anthony rehearsing for the Wiggles' reunion concert 12063843_1286980817985171_7982717052223238327_n.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Boat Anthony_Field_(6640182481).jpg|Anthony in New York City 14354956_10154723527637018_8712739937353413609_n.jpg|Anthony Ballet Dancing 14469435_10154739082512018_2536063652986396777_n.jpg|Anthony in Tower Theatre 42000.png|Anthony and a boy 2763308823_107f16220a_o.jpg|Anthony catching a banana 14632808_10154777065017018_6558740797881111138_n.jpg|Anthony as the Blue Jays Team 13901587_10154599461632018_8015951724069934080_n.jpg|Anthony as a New England Patriot 14264223_10154704935907018_7519767539496727845_n.jpg|Anthony and a astronaut 14212130_10154686368522018_1521871469938917526_n.jpg|Anthony and a girl 14568231_868110509992581_2958708676603162222_n.jpg|Anthony upside down 12039373_10153829978707018_4038305390082222397_n.jpg|Anthony in Boston Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:The Cockroaches Category:Chase people Category:People Category:Families Category:Guitarists Category:Born in 1960's Category:Taurus Category:Drummers Category:Galleries Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Catholic Category:Percussionists Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:The Cockroaches members Category:Bass players Category:2016